You Left Me
by sassyklaroliner
Summary: Klaus leaves Caroline but coming back is not as simple as disappearing in the night. 3-Shot. Rated M for the smut in the 3rd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I feel horrible and just like Willy Wonka, it affects the product..

* * *

"Caroline?"

Rebekah's voice echoed in her head, coming from distance. She flinched slightly when Rebekah threw the bathroom door open, facing Caroline lying in the bathtub.

"Did you have a depressed teenager themed photo shoot in here, what the hell is this? You look like a melting panda with those eyes. Clean yourself up."

"Go away, Bekah." Her voice was cracking, her throat was raw from crying.

"You're serious? You actually believe Nik doesn't love you? Are you that stupid?"

"He left me."

"Yeah, I was there. Now go find him."

Caroline shot up, "What? I'm supposed to find him? Why, Bekah? Why do I have to go through this again and again because of him?"

"How the hell would I know? I've been living that life for a thousand years now, do you think if I could change him, I wouldn't?"

"Well, it won't be me who changes him. I'm sorry, Bekah."

* * *

"Gin and tonic." 500th day, she had survived.

She kept living, as much as a vampire can of course. She kept feeding, keeping up appearances, smiling. She deserved a night out, celebrating her power. She believed she'd never be able to get over him, never be able to live without him. It wasn't easy, it was strange not waking up to feel him inside her, it was strange to feel his smell fading away but she adjusted. Ignoring any kind of emotion helped a lot. Never switching it off, just willing it away.

After a few drinks she left the bar and started to walk home. She lived in Chicago, never got herself to leave this city, their city. It was december and without his warmth, winter in Chicago was harder than she thought. Her mind was always filled with memories, she was living either in past or possibilities him being with her. She was always thinking about Nik would've done this, Nik would've said that. So much, she didn't even feel someone was attacking her until her back hit the brick of a building and she was trapped by a man she couldn't recognize in the dark, narrow street.

The trembling breath she took said enough about the stranger. She would know that scent even in death. She pushed him towards the light, trying to see the face she had craved for so long. Her hand raised to caress his stubbled cheek. She let her hand slide down slowly before she slapped the seven shades out of him.

"You left me."

Suddenly Caroline looked more pale. Her sight blurred and the next thing she knew was darkness.

Klaus caught her limp body, confused and scared more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello my dear readers. I'm supposed to be getting ready for my play right now, I have a rehearsal today but that doesn't stop me from writing. Because I'm an idiot. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Caroline slowly opened her eyes, feeling the softness of her familiar couch. She looked around for Klaus but he wasn't there, although she could smell his cologne, she knew he was here. He had to be.

"Klaus? Klaus!" She kept screaming his name as she walked in the house up and down, hoping he would turn out somehow.

She was breathing shallowly from anger, rage, confusion. She took a blood bag and sipped it while she chose a comfortable outfit. Black jeans, spaghetti strapped blouse, leather jacket and boots. She grabbed her phone and keys, put her hair in a pony tail and left. This time he wasn't getting away from her.

Finding Niklaus Mikealson in Chicago. He had two known bolt holes but Caroline knew in her heart those weren't the places he was going to go. She headed towards the lighthouse. South side of the city, he once told her 'you can take the boy outta south side but you can't take south side outta the boy' she laughed at how appropriate it sounded on his lips even though he had a british accent. She never went there after he left her.

She quickened her steps and reached their spot, she came into a halt when she saw his back to her. He was sitting on the rocks, had his flask in hand, she could smell the alcohol in it. He didn't turn to look at her, he just put the flask down. She walked to sit next to him, like she did before a thousand times.

"Why?"

"Sweetheart, I.." She waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"It's exactly how I imagined. You saying sweetheart, falling from your lips with your accent turning me into a slave just with your voice. But no explanation. That's what you did, you made me love you. You pulled I went, you pushed I took a step back. I lived for you, I don't know how I survived without you but I did Nik. If you can't give me an explanation, I have nothing to give you."

She stood p to leave but he was on his feet in a matter of seconds. He held her waist, keeping her in place. She leaned into his touch.

"Caroline, I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned in to kiss her but she shook her head. Pushing his hands away slowly.

"I bring my set of expectations to the table this time. Until you meet them, don't come around me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it because he took me for granted?"

Elijah took a step back, trying to give Caroline a neutral look. She knocked the door twice and as he opened the door words fell from her lips.

"Good morning to you too, Caroline. Would you like to come inside?"

"No. Yes. I'm sorry, Elijah. I-"

"It's fine. Just come in and let me at least get you some tea. It's cold outside."

He was right, Chicago winters was brutal. She went straight to the kitchen and took a seat. She was used to this house. She used to come here with Klaus, eat dinner with the original siblings and go back when Klaus started to throw dagger threats to Kol because he was basically an NSA worker when it came to people's sex life.

Now she was there to talk about the things she never thought she would. Elijah knew she wasn't cold-blooded, he knew she wouldn't be able keep her head straight all the time. He desperately wanted to avoid that conversation, he was dreading it from the moment he learned of what Klaus had done. He had found a bit of relief considering Caroline never tried to contact him for more than a year, but right after Klaus came, Caroline knocked on his door.

He poured the tea and handed it to her. He gave her one more miserable look before giving up.

"So I won't bother with chit-chat since I know you'll have none of it. I presume you want to know why Niklaus broke up with you?"

"Oh, he didn't break up with me, he left me. He ran away in the middle of the night like a coward only leaving a note, _It's over._ But yeah I want to know why."

"Then you'll have me informed when you discover the truth because I am curious, too."

"What, you actually don't know?"

"Well I happen to know that he was not taking you granted but beyond that is a mystery for me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Niklaus' biggest fear in the world was the possibility of you leaving him. I do not know how many times I had to listen to it and comfort him. I was in agony to say the least."

"Oh you are shitting me." Caroline jumped up from her seat and rushed to the door. She was going to kick Klaus' stupid hybrid ass.

"Caroline? What are-"

"That's it Elijah. Think like Klaus. He is willing to destroy a relationship so that it won't destroy him."

Elijah grabbed his coat and followed Caroline out the door, "That is so my brother."

Caroline stopped as she reached for her car's door handle, "Oh, you're not coming."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to be there while Klaus and I fight, I'm holding back more than a year. I don't think you can handle it."

Elijah seemed to be surprised at first but after a few seconds he nodded. "Yeah, I should go back to my tea."

Caroline tried to calm down at least enough to be concentrated on the road as she drove. Her eyes pricked with tears as the days after he left came in front of her. She could still feel herself desperate, trying to find him, feeling abandoned, all the pain still fresh. She wanted to cry out everything she felt, but the idea of crying in front of him bugged her. She couldn't take looking like a clingy ex, even though he told her he loved him, even when she was going to the mansion to confront him, she still felt insecure.

It was one thing being the Caroline Forbes, the second choice, the baby vamp stuck on 17 but another thing being abandoned by the man you loved. It was another thing to feel the loved one didn't see you as worthy enough to give out an explanation, further more to your face.

By the time she arrived at the mansion, her eyes indicated she was crying very clearly and she was already lost on her self-pity session.

Numb from pain and anger she got out of the car, leaving the keys not even bothering to check on herself she reached the door and came to a halt. She wasn't used to knocking this door, Klaus always opened it for her, he would stop everything he did to open it for her, vice versa. But the door stayed close as she stared into the familiar material and felt an unexplainable humiliation hit her. What if he didn't want her? What if he didn't want to open the door, let her in?Maybe he had lied when he said that he loved him? Triggered by the break up, her insecure brain found an over-Caroline Forbes version of Klaus less crazy.

Then her anger arrived into the picture. She wasn't here to declare love, she went because she wanted confrontation. She reached the key that was hanging from her neck like it always did and opened the door. Door squeaked lightly, giving away that Klaus hadn't come here just like Caroline. She saw him standing in front of her, dressed in his grey henley, black pants and boots. His usual charming self in a brooding mode.

Suddenly she realized his necklaces. He never used chain, but there was one now. She wished to reach up and pull it out, to see the end of it but she got distracted by the smell of blood. She gazed her surroundings and shock came in as waves. She was the one bleeding. Caroline slowly opened her right hand, seeing the blood on the key, she had been digging her nails to draw blood and she hadn't realized it at all.

An unexpected neutral voice left her mouth, sounding unlike her. Both of them realized it and chose to ignore. "Why didn't you open the door?"

Klaus didn't answer, instead he emptied his glass of bourbon and placed it on the piano that was standing at the right side of the room.

This time her voice felt like her, just like how she was inside. It cracked, high-pitched and painful, "Why didn't you come back sooner? Why didn't you appear when I searched for you? When I left voice mails, begged you for it?"

She pulled the chain from her neck and threw the heavy key to his face with all her strength.

"Why did you ruin it? Why didn't you love me enough to trust me Nik!" She yelled and took a hold of the vase that was sitting on the side-table and hurled it to him. He bent over and it smashed on the wall. Broken pieces hit his back and he flashed in front of her, but by the time he reached her Caroline had taken the side-tables leg and broke it.

They collided, only separated by the hardwood that pressed against Klaus' heart. She kept her eyes on his while he slowly looked down to the wood and back to her. It wasn't a question of killing, they both knew a usual wood wouldn't kill him, no, it was a question of 'would you, would you stab me in the heart?', tears coursed a steady trail down her face, rolling down like it's nothing. Neither of them reached to wipe it off, her lips bowed down, she drew in a shaky breath and she could swear that she saw Klaus' lip quiver ever so slightly but her answer was almost immediate.

Only her legs moved, she took a step back. She was like a crying statue, her hand was still in the air with the wood but she pleaded with her eyes for him to do something. Next thing she knew her lungs filled with his intoxicating scent.

Klaus didn't know how he kept an unaffected mask while seeing her cry but somehow he managed it. He wanted beg to her for forgiveness, he wanted her to know how miserable he was from the day he left her, how stupid he felt, how much he wanted to hold her in his arms one last time. He wished and prayed for her to step back with that wood for those unending moments and the second she did, he threw the stake away and closed his lips onto hers.

Klaus pushed Caroline into the wall, grinding his hips onto hers, friction nearly causing both of them to come. She stabbed her tongue and delved deep to his mouth. Only thing she can focus is his taste, his smell, his body against hers. She dove her fingers in his curls and slit her fingers to tug at his necklaces. His groans rose to match her moans. His throaty sounds spurred her on, making her rub against him harder.

Klaus wanted to take her against the wall, lay her on the bed and taste her, bend her over the table and take her until her juices ran down her legs but he can't move. He felt like he's not able to loosen his grip on her not even enough to move, like if he does he'll lose her again. But after a few minutes desire called and he carried Caroline to the piano, one hand supporting her weight while the other one wiped the surface clean of glass and all candle there is.

He threw Caroline on it and ripped her jeans with a pull while she took off her blouse, he eyed her sitting on a piano only with her underwear and boots. He was disturbingly hard for her, his jeans stretched out but he had other plans.

Knowing Caroline, Klaus held her on the throat and pushed her down, pinning her to the surface. He placed her legs on his shoulders, giving a tug on her lacy boy shorts he tasted the naked flesh in front of him. He pushed his tongue slowly up and down until he teased her g-spot. After years he knew how to make her scream, how to make her lose control and he needed to do that now more than ever. He suddenly put two fingers inside her while he sucked on her clit. She screamed throatily, clearly not waiting the sensation from it. He kept toying with her while her hands tugged at his hair to separate him from her boiling flesh but he had no intention of letting her go.

He worked her to the edge and grazed his teeth teasingly to her clit making her scream until she couldn't even breath in. She kept screaming begging for release in the sweetest way. "Please, Klaus ah-" Bulge in his pants pushed him into it and he bit her.

His name never fell from her lips that loud, orgasm hit her like lightning, trembling to the core. He pulled back to glance at her and saw the haze in her eyes. He pressed a light kiss on her for the last time and pulled himself out, grabbing the side of her face and grazed her cheeks with his thumb. She turned her head to suck on his fingers. He leaned down and captured her lips in a hunger. She tasted her self, her blood on his tongue and before she could come down from her last release arousal pooled in between her legs again.

He grabbed her from the piano and tightened his grip on her back, she wrapped her long legs around his waist and teased him mercilessly. He flashed to the kitchen since the bedroom was way too far. Klaus let her slide down his body and the second her feet hit the ground he turned her around and bent her over to the counter. He freed himself and entered her in an almost cruel way.

He rocked his hips against hers mindlessly. Caroline held onto the counter from the hits that shook her. His hand met hers on the counter and intertwined as his other hand grabbed her breasts, stroke them like a beast. He pushed down her bra to get a hold on her nipple and the tight bud he pinched awakened his need for her. She was falling down on the counter but he demanded to see her. He pulled her hair and kissed her neck, her sudden gasp at the sharp wrench on her hair made him groan.

His teeth caressed her neck and she breathed heavily, "Do it, Nik."

He sank deep in her blood, drops rolled down his chin, falling down on her shoulder, pungent taste of her in his mouth triggered him to salvation. He came with a low, jagged growl. He pulled out a second later but didn't let her go, couldn't give up on his embrace on her. She turned around on his arms and flashed a shy smile to him.

She dipped her head and licked the blood from his chin, reaching to his lips. She pressed up a quick kiss before she bit into it, drinking a few gulps of it. She licked it as it healed, "So I can live."

Klaus slammed his lips onto hers again, not being able to stay away from her, "I missed you, god, I missed you so much."

"You have a lot to pay for, you know that?"

"I'm well aware, sweetheart."

He grabbed her up and carried them to the bedroom, as quick as possible.

* * *

That's the smut, probably your cause of reading this story. Well hope I didn't disappoint, love you all.


End file.
